El Fuego & El Agua
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Dos elementos opuestos... Que nunca antes se habían visto... aun así, pudieron ser capaces de llevarse bien entre ellos hasta el punto de enamorarse uno del otro... un dulce amor... que nació cuando su vida se extinguió... El Fuego & El Agua... One-Shot RinXLen


_**Richy Escor:**_ Les trae un nuevo y creo que cursi One-Shot, sé que muchos dirán que me excedí con esto, pero bueno, me encanto la historia cuando la vi, y no me resistí a escribirla en un Fic, la idea en sí, en una imagen que enseña la historia de un bello amor…

Pero claro en este Fic, es desde el punto de vista de Len & Rin, por supuesto, por lo que espero que les guste…

La cual historia la llamé: **El Fuego & El Agua**,

_Diciéndote sólo esté título… ¿Te animas a leer algo así?..._

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloid no son de mi propiedad, por lo que no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Al igual que la canción en está que es de Enrique Iglesias la autoría… Así que sin demora El fic.**_

* * *

Un día, un enorme incendio arraso con una gran parte de la región de Kanto, consumiendo todo a su alrededor…

Árboles, animales, y grandes extensiones de paisaje sufrieron las consecuencias… tiñendo todo de un negruzco color en todos los alrededores… aquel hermoso color verde que cubría el bosque había quedado reducido a sólo cenizas…

Aunque algunos árboles, que aun estaban rodeados en llamas, y pocos animales sobrevivientes que lograban alejarse del siniestro, a duras penas lograron salvarse…

Pero los enormes estruendos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, provenientes del cielo, las nubes de igual forma de un color negro y oscuro se acercaban, aquel sonido para los animales, representaba salvación y una nueva oportunidad de vida, corriendo a ocultarse algunos esperaban que comenzara…

Aquel fenómeno que llegaba poco a poco se trataba de una gran tormenta, la cual se avecinaba, de un momento a otro se hizo un silencio completo… que fue roto por las miles de gotas comenzaron a precipitarse sobre las llamas, sobre los árboles, y mojando a algunos residentes del bosque que no habían logrado buscar refugio… aunque a ellos no les importaba… eso les hacía llenarse de felicidad, pues ese era el inicio para que terminara aquel infierno…

El agua había logrando de alguna manera calmar las enormes llamas, dejando de nuevo en una profunda paz a el bosque…

Lo que nadie sabía es que una pequeña llama que había logrado sobrevivir aquella tormenta, estaba debajo de un árbol junto a sus raíces frondosas, apenas había logrando mantenerse encendida, con mucho esfuerzo logro salir de ahí…

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! –Logrando mirar a su alrededor se llevo una gran sorpresa de ver como su familia había desaparecido…

-¿Qué paso? –Gimió preocupado, nunca antes se había alejado de sus padres y ahora estaba completamente solo en la profunda oscuridad del bosque... logrando ver más de cerca vio cerca de él, un pequeño charco que comenzaba a moverse… -¿Qué es esto? –Intentando alejarse con cuidado tomo precaución a una distancia segura…

Escuchaba pasos que se acercaban a él, así que por miedo comenzó a encenderse más…

Cerrando sus ojos, escucho un ligero _¡Hola!... _por lo que abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miro a una gotita de agua muy peculiar que le sonreía, tenía gotitas de rocío corto encima de ella, pero lo que más le gusto fue su sonrisa… Sonrojándose… se toco tras su nuca y acomodo mejor sus llamas en una coleta… -Hola, soy Len Fire, mucho gusto, se fue acercando a la gotita que rió, aproximándose a ella le extendió su mano –Y yo Rin Water…

_**-Auch… **_-Gritaron ambos con dolor al tocarse con sus manos…

Pero al parecer a la gotita llamada Rin, le había dolido más y se alejo un poco de él…

-Lo siento intente disculparme, no entendí por qué, pero enserio me dolió, no me gusto en lo absoluto que ella se hubiera lastimado…

Rin, pensó meditarlo un momento sus ojos estaban dejando caer unas cuantas finas gotitas de agua, aun se veía triste, no lo soportándolo más, baje mi cabeza, por alguna razón estaba preocupado de lo que pensara de mi…

Estando tan dentro de mis pensamientos no me fije de una roca algo alargada que estaba cerca de mis pies… por lo que una idea me cruzó por la cabeza…

Tomando aquella piedra se la extendí y ella pareció no entenderme… -Tranquila toma el otro extremo –La anime, por lo que ella aun con algo desconfianza acepto y al estar así entendimos que esa era una forma de llevarnos bien… Decidimos que era mejor salir de aquella penumbra por lo que salimos y caminamos por algunas horas…

Estaba cansado, pero aun así ella quería ir e investigar, y como no darle la razón a esa sonrisa… lo que ambos no sabíamos era que tras unos arbustos nuestras miradas vieron árboles quemados y una espesa niebla, al igual, que todo a su alrededor, mirando detenidamente el lugar me di cuenta… -Este lugar es muy grande, ¿Cierto? –Ella me miro y asistió –Eso creo…

Seguimos adelante y encontramos un sendero… podía notar que ella ya estaba cansada lo noté, porque ella sin darse cuenta se había pasado a tropezar minutos atrás… teniendo suerte logré advertirla a tiempo… estaba realmente muy preocupado por ella, no quería que se sobre esforzará… seguimos caminando y por suerte logre ver una pequeña caverna a lo lejos…

-¡Mira, podemos quedarnos ahí! –Le señale, y ella grito de emoción y con ese infantilismo que me gustaba ingreso con prisa diciendo ser la primera…

Al entrar notamos que era algo pequeña, aun sosteniendo la piedra entre nosotros, nos quedamos en esquinas opuestas de la habitación… sentía por momentos que ella me miraba, me sentía muy nervioso… por momentos alzaba la vista y la miraba… no podía negarlo, me gustaba ver su rostro… no me había fijado pero tenía una hermosa horquilla y un moño azul que le sobresalían de su cabellos… no había notado, pero un extraño calor aparte del que emano, sentí que se marco en mis mejillas, negué fuertemente mientras miraba al suelo…

-¿Estás bien? –Me pregunto con preocupación mi acompañante…

-¡No!, ¡No es nada! –Le dije, mientras negaba cruzando mis manos nervioso… ella rio de mi reacción y dejo escapar una bella risa…

* * *

Pasamos ahí la noche… escuchando el sonido de algunas aves, pude deducir que había llegado el amanecer, por lo que decidí levantarme… volteando a ver a Rin, me fije que ella estaba babeando, no podía negarlo, pero realmente se veía tan linda así… pero… acercándome un poco a ella me fije… -¿A caso no eras un poco más alta?... intentando pensar el porqué, noté que no podía tocarla así, por lo que apurándome a buscar la piedra, observe que no estaba en ningún lugar entre nosotros…

Inspeccionando detenidamente la caverna, noté como una fila de hormigas salían por la entrada… y la que iba al frente de la fila llevaba la piedra que permitía la unión entre Rin y yo… levantándome fui tras de ellas… -¡Esperen!... –Grite furioso… corriendo por al menos unos minutos de estar tras de ellos logre tomarla piedra -¡Denme esto! –Griete aun molesto, quitándoselas, me reí de forma victoriosa… Lo que no había notado es que una sombra desde atrás me sorprendió… dejando caer la piedra, me encontré encima de una antorcha…

-¡Suéltame! –Intente moverme, pero era imposible, estaba comenzando a consumir aquella antorcha…

-¡Serás un gran fuego esta noche!, tuve suerte de haberte encontrado… -Decía un viejo cazador que me llevaba con él…

Caminamos por un par de horas, hasta llegar a lo que era su cabaña, aquel viejo se quito su abrigo y me coloco en un candelabro de gas a un lado de la ventana… golpeando desesperadamente aquel vidrio que me restringía mi libertad, grité desesperado por qué alguien me ayudara…

* * *

Lo que no me esperaba era escuchar algunos suspiros y pequeños movimientos que venían del marco de la ventana, levantándome del fondo de mi jaula, mire a la Rin Water subiendo…

-¡Hola de nuevo! –Me dijo con una sonrisa, caminando pausadamente logró llegar a los pies del candelabro… -¡Me alegra mucho de nuevo verte! –Dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, y yo le sonreí y le dije que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, yo era el que estaba preocupado por ella, estuvimos un largo rato hablando y recuperando el tiempo perdido, estando en eso no nos dimos cuenta de que el sol se estaba ocultando…

Ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó con la espalda hacia mí… no podía ver sus rostro, pero sabía que estaba triste…

-Creo que me quedare aquí… -Susurro mientras se levantaba y daba una media vuelta hacía mi con una sonrisa… -Haciendo señas para que mire el atardecer ella y yo susurramos al unísono…

_**-¡Es demasiado bonito!... ¿No crees?...**_

Seguimos platicando hasta que las estrellas decoraran el cielo negro sobre nosotros…

-De hecho mi familia está ahí arriba… -Señalo Rin, aun viéndola pude saber que estaba algo preocupada por ellos…

-Entonces vienes de arriba, ¿Cierto?... –Mirándola ella se puso a trazar círculos sobre la madera…

-¿Sabes?... cuando caí, todos se quedaron ahí arriba, pero… no estoy tan triste porque logré conocerte…

Pasando un par de horas más note como ella se estaba dejando caer sobre la madera, me estaba diciendo entre dormida que ya era tarde y que iba a descansar… imitando de igual manera sus acciones solté un bostezo… -Creó que tienes razón dije… pero… me comencé a fijar que ligeras flamas blancas salían de Rin hacia el cielo… me preocupe e intente llamar su atención… golpeé el vidrio con más fuerza, no lograba moverlo siquiera, aun así no me rendía… -¡Levántate!... ¡Rin Water!... ¡Despierta!... –Grité, segundo a segundo que pasaba más veía que estaba quedando más y más pequeña…

Hasta que…

_**Prácticamente se esfumo ante mis ojos…**_

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, y deje que la soledad me ganara, pero de un momento a otro escuche como aquel viejo cazador se acercaba a mí…

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir… -Dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar su mano sobre el apagador…

Paff… fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar mis ojos…

_**Todo estaba oscuro, no escuchaba nada…**_

Hasta que los abrí y mire abajo, podía ver aquella cabaña del cazador, muy pronto el bosque, después puntos verdes y negros, así como silencio que me acompañaba…

-Creó que este es el fin… -Dije mientras me dejaba llevar por el viento…

-_Len… _-Logré escuchar…

Volteando mi mirada y la vi… vestida con un bello vestido blanco, mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa que me encantaba… estaba jugando con sus manos mientras me miraba apenada… -¡Me alegra verte! –Dijo mientras corría hacía ella…

-¿Eres tú? –Dije incrédulo, ella se acerco a mí y me dijo…

-¡Sí soy yo!, ¡Mira!... –Agarro mis manos entre las suyas apretándolas dulcemente -¡Ahora ya no duele! ¿Verdad?...

-Deje que pequeñas piscas de rocío cayeran por mis ojos y la abracé, ella correspondió a mi abrazo, mientras de igual forma dejaba caer un par de lágrimas… -¡Te extrañe Rin!... –Jugando con sus cabellos entre mis dedos, ella se voltio sorprendió… me beso, estaba en shock pero pude sentir completamente aquel sentimiento que había experimentado con anterioridad… rompiendo el beso, ella me miro con su cara roja de vergüenza… -¡Y yo a ti Len!... Tome sus manos y la mire… Le dije que…

Juntos, tomados por las manos, flotando entre las blancas nubes… que no sabía lo que nos depararía el destino, pero sé que si juntos estamos, nunca más nos volveremos a separarnos….

* * *

_**Richy Escorpy:**_ Bueno me despido, por cierto lamento si hay incongruencias, pero estaba apurado escribiendo ya que por suerte logré alejarme un poco de las tareas y logré terminarlo…

Si alguno de ustedes ya vio esta historia lo lamento, pero reitero que no tengo derecho alguno de la historia, simplemente me gusto y quise pasarlo historia, pero por ello vuelvo a decir que no me pertenece…

Sin más que agregar, nos vemos…

Pd: Escribiré y daré continuación a viejo proyecto próximamente e ingresare a un nuevo emparejamiento:

NatsuXLucy, de Fairy Tail, por lo que díganme si alguno le gustaría una historia de ellos, por cierto díganme que les pareció este One-shot, por favor, dejar un Review no cuesta nada…

_**Atte: Richy Escor…**_

_**¡Hasta la Próxima!...**_

_**Dedicatoria a: Citlalli Mildred Pacheco López Espero que te haya gustado este fic, y gracias nos vemos…**_


End file.
